Allenby Chilton
| birth_date = | birth_place = South Hylton, England | death_date = | position = Centre-half | youthyears1 = |youthclubs1 = Hylton Colliery Welfare | youthyears2 = |youthclubs2 = Seaham Colliery Welfare | years1 = 1938 |clubs1 = Liverpool |caps1 = 0 |goals1 = 0 | years2 = 1938–1955 |clubs2 = Manchester United |caps2 = 352 |goals2 = 3 | years3 = 1955–1956 |clubs3 = Grimsby Town |caps3 = 63 |goals3 = 0 | totalcaps = 415 | totalgoals = 3 | nationalyears1 = 1950–1951 |nationalteam1 = England |nationalcaps1 = 2 |nationalgoals1 = 0 | manageryears1 = 1955–1959 |managerclubs1 = Grimsby Town | manageryears2 = 1960–1961 |managerclubs2 = Wigan Athletic | manageryears3 = 1962–1963 |managerclubs3 = Hartlepool United }} Allenby C. Chilton (16 September 1918 – 15 June 1996) was an English footballer. Playing career Chilton started his career with Seaham Colliery before joining Liverpool as an amateur in the summer of 1938, but he never played a senior game for the Anfield club. Chilton transferred to Manchester United soon after in November 1938 and made his first team debut against Charlton Athletic in September 1939. Chilton's early career was cut short by the Second World War although he made guest appearances for Airdrieonians, Cardiff City, Hartlepool United, Middlesbrough, Newcastle United and Charlton Athletic who he helped to win the War Cup South Final in 1944. He served in the Durham Light Infantry and saw active service in the Normandy Landings also in 1944. Chilton established himself as a centre half in Matt Busby's first post-war team and helped United to triumph in the 1947–48 FA Cup and was a key member of the 1951–52 league championship winning team. He was made club captain during the 1953–54 season. Having missed just 13 games in nine seasons at United and with 175 consecutive appearances to his name, Chilton requested a rest from first team action in early 1955. He was replaced by Mark Jones, one of the rising Busby Babes, and never returned to first team action. Management career Grimsby Town He left the club in March 1955 to become player-manager with Grimsby Town. He joined the Mariners late in the 1954–55 season and was unable to stop them having to apply for re-election, but the following season under his management they were champions of Division Three North – the only club ever to go from re-election to promotion in one season. Wigan Athletic Chilton continued as manager at Grimsby Town until April 1959 when he joined Wigan Athletic as manager for one season during 1960–61. Hartlepools United Chilton joined Hartlepools United as a scout for the 1961–62 season and became manager during 1962–63. References Category:1918 births Category:1996 deaths Category:English footballers Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Hartlepool United F.C. wartime guest players Category:Middlesbrough F.C. wartime guest players Category:Newcastle United F.C. wartime guest players Category:Charlton Athletic F.C. wartime guest players Category:Grimsby Town F.C. players Category:English football managers Category:England international footballers Category:Grimsby Town F.C. managers Category:Wigan Athletic F.C. managers Category:Hartlepool United F.C. managers Category:1954 FIFA World Cup players Category:English Football League players Category:Sportspeople from Sunderland, Tyne and Wear Category:Durham Light Infantry soldiers Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:Airdrieonians F.C. (1878) wartime guest players Category:Cardiff City F.C. wartime guest players Category:Association football central defenders